Randy Cunningham: The Time Travelers Ninja
by RandyCunningham IsTheCheese
Summary: (This is Randy Cunningham: Blast TO the past renamed) Randy Cunningham is tired of his best friend constantly being kidnapped. So when he finds a time machine that Viceroy has made, he goes back to the day Howard found out he was the Ninja... Please leave a review ;)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey peeps. This is my first RC story so don't be angry at me if I don't get it right ;D. PS: please review so I can hear what you think about it. ENJOY!_**

I slice off a robo-ape's head with my sword.

"Bhoo ya! Take that you glorified trash can!" I cry.

The robo-apes had broken through the cafeteria ceiling again-I think they have an issue with the door-and were galavanting about, creating chaos through the school. All the students had fled. But "The Ninja" had swooped in and saved the day.

As the twitching robo-ape falls to the floor, Howard comes running excitedly up to me.

"Gimme something!" He holds up his hand for a high five and grins. I high five him happily and step back to admire the defeated robot.

"It's just too easy." I say as I sheath my sword. "Do you know why, Howard?"

"Cause we're the cheese!" He exclaims.

"You got that righ - wait a second."I raise an eyebrow at Howard. "WE'RE the cheese?"

He smiles smugly. "What? If it wasn't for my constant friendly support, you wouldn't be able to whip the robots' honkin' buts!" He kicks an imaginary robot.

I laugh. "Yeah. Sure. Your 'constant friendly support' makes all the difference buddy." I say sarcastically. But in a friendly way.

Howard glares at me. I grin back.

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake. The floor breaks open and two panther-like robots with scorpion tails and giant dragon wings crawl out.

'New McFist robots!' I think in my head.

They circle me and Howard like we're a couple of frightened

deer; their long, curved metal talons clink on the tiled floor.

"What the juice? What are those?" I exclaim.

Howard glances over at me expectantly. "Err...you know how to deal with these. Right?" He smiles unsurely.

I look around nervously. "Um. Yeah. I mean, it's just another McFist robot." I say with more confidence then I have.

I draw my sword and Howard holds his hand up in an attempt (but fail) of a ninja block position.

The robo-panther-dragon-scorpions' tails twitch. It's too late to dodge them. I brace for the impact of the sting...but it doesn't come. Instead they strike the ground and send waves of electricity to me and Howard. The energy shoots up our legs and electrocutes us.

"Utt! Ow! Utt! Ow! Utt!" We both cry. The shock makes us crumple to the ground and I black out. A few seconds later, I feel the claws of the robo-scorp-panthgon wrap around me.

The electricity had made me dazed and confused.

'Hmmm...Robo-Scorp-panthgon...,' I think absent-mindedly, 'that's a bruce name... Or maybe a drapanian...? That's shorter...'

Suddenly, I shake my head back to reality and open my eyes. The dazedness disappears. I look up at the scorp-dra...what ever! Its huge robotic wings spread and both the robots take off and flap out of the hole that the robo-apes made in the ceiling.

"Hey!" I yell. "Let me go you shoob!"

I wriggle my sword-arm free of the robot's grasp and slice off the metal paw that's holding me. The creature gives a hollow robotic roar of pain and flys away in a panic.

I fall back towards the school. The air rushes past me at an alarming rate.

As I fall through the hole, I say,"Ninja scarf!" I throw the red scarf and it wraps around a pipe sticking out of the broken roof and I swing down onto the floor and stick the landing with style. As I'm complementing myself on that bruce landing, I hear a cry from above me.

"Ninja! Help me you Chowder Head!"

HOWARD! I'd completely forgotten about him!

"Don't worry!" I shout up to him. "I'm coming for you buddy!"

"You better you numb skull!" he yells down at me.

'Gee,' I think, 'some friend I have.'

I know where the robo-whatsumagumies are going so I dash out of the school and race down town.

"To McFist industries!"

**Howard's POV **

I shake the bars of the metal cage angrily.

"I want out!" I yell.

The cage I'm in is suspended from the ceiling by a chain. I'm a room with walls covered in glowing-green strips of light. I yell even thought there is no one in the room. But i can hear voices coming from behind the wall.

"Viceroy," says one of the voices that I think is McFist's, "are you sure you got the ninja's friend?" He sounds really frustrated.

A smooth jazzy voice that I'm sure is Viceroy's replies,"positive. The robo-ape recorded him saying he gave the ninja 'constant friendly support'."

There is a pause. Then:

"What?" Says Viceroy. "That's what he said!"

Someone sighs then McFist says: "fine. Lets just get this over with. I've still got to go and convince principle Slima-watzit that my step-son didn't break the classroom window 'on purpose'."

A hidden automatic door slides open and Viceroy and McFist enter the room. I grin guiltily.

McFist yells and angrily punches himself in the head when he sees me.

"THIS KID AGAIN!" He screams at Viceroy who falls over in fright. "Haven't we seen him A MILLION TIMES BEFORE!"

That is kinda true. I mean, he must of captured me like a thousand times and never gotten any thing out of me.

"Yeah-so can I go home now, or something." I say casually while McFist continues to scream at Viceroy.

Suddenly, McFist freezes in mid-shout and seems to have a moment of clarity.

"Wait a minute." He says thoughtfully (which is a big thing for him). "I'm just thinking-"

"Well, isn't that dangerous-" says Viceroy sarcastically.

McFist glares at him but goes back to what he was saying. "If you're always seen with the ninja then you must be his friend. And if so...HE'LL BE HEAR SOON TO SAVE YOU!"

Hoh boy. Now that McFist is developing a brain, it'll only be a few years before he figures out how to find Cunningham's identity. This is wonk. I've just gotta hope my ninja bro will be hear soon...

"Release the robo-Pather-scorpion-thingys!" McFist yells.

"Can no one get the name right?!" Exclaims Viceroy as he pulls down a lever. A trap door opens and hundreds of robo-panther-scorpion-thingys pour out into the room.

"Guard every corridor! Every room!" McFist orders them. "If the ninja is caught, BRING HIM TO ME!"

They nod obediently like dogs and scurry out the door.

McFist then turns to me.

"And as for you," he says darkly, "you are going to be are bait."

He then rubs his normal and robotic hand gleefully and cackles.

"The ninja will SOON BE OURS!" He cries, clenching his fists.

Viceroy looks over his boss. "Hannibal, you really should take something for your nerves." He says while McFist is going red and muttering "NINJA!" through clenched teeth.

**_Now that I look back I see that everything in this chapter happens really fast. But then again, all the Randy Cunningham episodes move really quickly so I think it's all good ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

As I leap from building to building, I let the suit do the work and start to think.

_This is really wonk! I mean, Howard is always getting kidnapped. And it's hardly ever because of normal me. It's because he knows who the ninja is. Ugh! If only the mind wipe worked properly!_

I jump down onto the road as I near McFist industries. The tall, pyramid-shaped building comes into view as I run further.

Ok. Now I have to come up with a plan to get Howard outta there. Then again, McFist never plans to have me coming, so for all I know, I could take the elevator to the Cage Room.

I burst in through the doors... And the lobby is completely empty.

"Hmm..." I would at least expect him to have a robo-ape on doorman duty.

I leap over to the elevator and press the button. A few seconds later, the door slides open and I step into the elevator. I lean up against the wall in a lazy way as classic elevator music plays. I look down at my wrist which my watch should be on, but I remember it's not there. A wait a few more seconds then hear a 'ping'. The doors slide open on the opposite side of the elevator. Standing in the door way in front of me are at least six robo-scordrag-whatevers, snarling viciously. Not good.

"Hehe," I laugh nervously.

I try to say as casually as I can,"oops. Heh. Wrong floor," while I am frantically press the 'down' button in the elevator.

The biggest robot glares at me and reaches a paw forward... Which is crushed in the closing elevator door. It shrieks and yanks the paw out as the elevator shoots down to the lobby again. As the door behind me opens once more, I'm still staring at the opposite door, almost like I was expecting the robot to some how burst through.

I sigh with relief. "Well I'm glade THAT'S over."

I turn around to see the lobby swarming with robo-scordrag-whatevers. I jump with shock and try to press the "close door" button but the robot's paw had some how damaged the control system. I slowly turn to the robots. I gulp.

At that moment, all the robot heads turn to look at me.

Their change from green to red. "Destroy the ninja." They all say at the same time.

"Hoh boy." I quickly draw my sword as the first one charges. I try to slice off its head like I do with all the other robots, but the blade bounces off uselessly. I guess Viceroy finally had the thought to reinforce the neck metal. Not the best timing though.

I stab my sword in its back and use it as a pole-vault to jump over the it. I make for the exit but a second robo-thingy steps in front of me. Its scorpion tail twitches.

"Oh no! Not this time!"

As it hits the ground with its tail, I jump and the electric wave passes me. The robot stares at me in confusion for a second, but then scowls and strikes the ground again. I jump.

It hits the ground again and again and again but I miss the electricity every time.

I start to tease it. "You can't get me. You can't get me. You can't get me..."

But another robot comes up behind me and slams me down with its paw.

"You can't get-oowww!" The blow knocks me to the floor.

I look up just before the first robot can hit me with its tail. I throw a ninja ring and it slices of the electric sting.

The robo-scorp-drapanth howls in pain and topples over, sparks flying everywhere.

"Ok. One down. Only a gazillion more to go."

I dodge more on coming robots and dash to the door. As I am a few meters away from escaping, at least seven of them block the exit. They slowly move towards me, their robotic eyes glaring.

"Oh. OK. Good kitties. Nice kitties. Stay back for uncle Randy."

One of the robo-panthgonians leaps forward and trys to bite off my hand.

"Ok! Ok! Not nice kitties! Vicious kitties!"

I hear a 'slam!'. A door on the side of the lobby swings open and about 13 more come charging down the stairs and through the open door.

Oh good. 13. The unlucky number.

Wait a minute! Stairs!

All the robots had come down so it would be safe to go up. It has to lead somewhere. Anywhere is better than this zoo!

I see a security camera sticking out of the ceiling. I throw my scarf and it wraps around the camera lens. I jump and swing towards the door. But come in too high.

"Wait wait wait! Stop!-" I slam into the wall just above the door face first.

"Ouch..."

I slowly slide off the wall and fall to the floor in a crumpled heap.

"Yeah. Well I didn't stick the landing THIS time," I groan.

A robot turns to me and snarls.

"Err-but I'm all better now. So I'll just be going," I say as I slowly back up the stairs.

The panther thing makes a chirping sound and soon all the other robots are standing behind it.

"Oh come on!"

I slam the door shut and sprint up the stairs. I hear the metal claws pounding the wood. It's only a matter of seconds before-

CRASH!

-the door breaks.

I cast a quick glance back to see a swarm of robots chasing me like I've got a million dollars strapped to my back. Or maybe a chunk of meat.

The evil creatures are gaining fast so I look for an escape. Ahead of me is an open huge metal vault-like door. Huh. What are the chances of that. I leap and dive straight through the opening instead of face-planting the wall. I spin around and heave the heavy door closed. I hear a satisfactory 'click' as the door locks. I dimly hear the robots angrily scrabble at the thick door but have no luck.

''Oh yeah! Owned it!''

I turn around and breath a sigh of relief.

But right after I do, my victory turns to curiosity. It takes a few second for me to register where I am. I'm in Viceroy's hunkin' huge, dimly lit and super quiet warehouse. There are at least half a dozen giant shelves stretching all the way to the end of the room creating aisles between them. I decide to look around for another door. Preferably one without a million angry evil robots behind it.

I start to wonder down the aisles. My foot steps making echoing 'thuds' around the warehouse. On each shelf there are thousands upon thousands of pieces of, well, SCIENCE. They're each in their own box which, instead of being made of metal, is made of a sort of green holo-forcefield thing so you can see into it.

I get to the end of the first aisle without any luck. Then I see a work table at the back wall. I go over to investigate. On the metal table top are two pieces of tech. One is big and bulky with flips and switches and dials and a thin rectangular opening in the side. The other is a boring, unimportant-looking ball with a green stripe of light running around the middle like the Equator on a globe.

Just in front of the machines, is a small slip of paper reading: 'Time Machine'

I clutch the sides of my head in amazement.

''A time machine?! That's so hunkin' bruce!'' I exclaim. ''Viceroy, you really out-did yourself this time.''

I turn to the big piece of tech. There is a big green button on the front that says 'go' on it. I bite my lip nervously. Should I? Shouldn't I? I look to my side and see a door. A way out.

I actually should be trying to find Howard. But if the time machine works, I could go back in time and stop the robots ever taking him. And it can't be dangerous because it's not in a holo-box or anything.

''I'm probably gonna hate myself for this,'' I mutter.

I nervously reach forward to button. And press it.

The machine rumbles to life. It splutters and wheezes and throbs and steam starts to escape from a crack in the top.

''oh no.''

I close my eyes in fear that it was going to explode. But there is a 'ding' and the noise stops.

''huh''

A pink-iced doughnut rolls out of the thin opening in the side and onto a plate next to it.

I scratch my head.

''What the juice? A doughnut? I thought this was a _time machine!''_

I look at the piece of paper again. I notice a small arrow drawn on it pointing to the ball. I pick it up and turn it over. On the other side 'time machine' is written in bright green capital letters.

''Oh''

Suddenly, there is a 'wham!' as the robots break down the vault door.

_Oh man! They must have fried the lock!_

I stuff the 'Time Ball' in one of the many hidden pockets of my suit and race out the door I found earlier as I yell, ''Leave me alone! Leave me alone!'' to the flood of robots that are now chasing me up McFist industries.


	3. Chapter 3

**_OMG! 27 views on the first day! Awesome! But still no reviews so try and write one please ;)_**

**Howard's POV**

Me and McFist wait awkwardly in the Cage Room - me in the cage, McFist by the door. I still can't believe this shoob has a whole room just for _cages! _I mean, he is stinkin' rich and all but, still, of all things!

''so...'' say's McFist trying to break the silence, ''you go to the mall?''

I am just about to answer when the door is busted open by the ninja. Followed by a herd of robots.

''What the juice? Where'd you get the robots?'' I say, totally confused.

The Ninja runs over to my cage and slices the lock with the sword.

''It's a long story,'' he says hurriedly.

McFist tries to run forward to get him but is caught up in the flow of the robo-panther things.

''You stupid tin-cans!'' he yells, ''Get the Ninja!''

Randy grabs me by my shirt (as usual) and jumps onto the backs of one of the robots.

''yeehaww! Gee up kitty cat!'' he cries in excitement.

He 'rides' it towards the window.

''uhh...Ninja. Bro. WE'RE GONNA BREAK THROUGH THAT WINDOW!'' I exclaim, still held by the front of my shirt.

''That's the idea!'' Randy hollers happily.

He kicks the robot we're riding in the flank and it leaps... And smashes through the window.

''AAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!''

The three of us(counting the robot) are send tumbling through the air.

Randy, who is _still _holding my shirt, throws his scarf and it wraps around a street lamp. He pulls and swings us down to the ground where he drops me on the side-walk and detaches his scarf so he lands with style.

''And he sticks the landing!'' he declares.

I stare up at the window we just broke out of.

''That was... so hunkin' bruce!'' I exclaim. ''Let's do that again!''

Randy cocks and eyes brow at me.

''Err-no.'' he says plainly. Behind him, the robot we rode crashes to the ground and explodes. He looks over his shoulder at the wreckage.

''You know what,'' he says, ''I'm gonna go now. SMOKEBOMB!'' And with that he disappears.

I sigh. ''Ok. I'll walk home Cunningham. That's fine,'' I say sarcastically as I begin to walk down the road.

_I mean it's only, oh I don't know, 15km to my house. I should be there around Christmas. Next year._

**Randy's POV**

I smokebombed onto the roof of my house and swung into my bedroom window. It is quiet so I guess my mom is out. I pull the Time Ball out of my pocket before I remove the mask. I put the mask in my book bag and climb to the top of my bunk bed and sit down. I carefully turn the ball over and over in my hands. It doesn't _seem _like a time travel devise but I guess it must be. I run my finger along the stripe of green light. The moment I do that, a small panel appears on the surface of the globe with a bunch of numbers.

I let out a small gasp.

Not just random numbers. Dates! The current date, 16/08/13 **(the date I wrote this chapter), **is written in digital number. The panel works like a touch-screen so I scroll down on dates, looking for nothing in particular. Maybe the day we had that history test that I flunked? Or that time that I broke my sword? **(see episode 17: Sword Quest)**

But then I think about Howard, and how he's always in danger because he knows who the Ninja is...

Then it dawns on me.

I could go back in time and get some gravy fries!

And then I have another thought. If I could go back to when I told Howard I was the Ninja, and if I could some how prevent past me from spilling it out to him, he would never be in danger because he wouldn't hang around if I'm fighting a McFist robot or a stanked student or something.

"Boom! Who's the smart one in the room here? ME!"

I scroll down on the list until I get the date I'm looking for: 17/11/12 **(release date of first RC:NGN episode)**. I chose a location: Norisville High.

As I select the it, a green hologram of a button appears. (I think Viceroy has a thing for green buttons). I take a deep breath. And press it. A few seconds pass.

Nothing. No dramatic tunnel in space or swirling vortexes.

"huh?" I'm just about to press it again when there is a flash of light and I'm sucked out of my bedroom and shot through time.


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is kind of a hard chapter to write because there are two Randys at once so just bare with me and enjoy ;)**_

I open my eyes to find myself standing just outside of Norisville High School.

"wow... Oh. My. Ninja! That was so bruce! I **have **to tell Howard when I get back!"

I look at my watch. It must of reset when I went back 'cause when I was in the present time, it was about 16:30 and my watch says 12:07.

_Ok. So what was I doing at this time...?_

The wreckage of a car goes flying by and then I remember.

_Oh._

I run around the side of the school to the car-park. There, past me is battling Krakenstein. Man, I was dumb then. Krakenstein's secret arm appears and pins past other me down. I see me trying desperately to think what could be '_the weapon in the suit'._

_The sword, _I think in my head.

PM - Yes. That's what I decided to nickname Past Me - then finds the sword and slices Krakenlosers hand off.

_I look (or looked?)_ good!

Krakenstein charges but PM spins the sword and chops off all the monster's limbs and cuts him straight down the middle.

OK. Even _now _that's still gross! All the green-yellow slime is everywhere. Shnasty!

The crowd cheers, "Smoke bomb! Smoke bomb! Smoke bomb!"

PM disappears in a cloud of smoke. After he/I vanishes, I quickly position myself behind a bush. I've watched enough time travel movies to know that you must not be seen by the past version of yourself.

If I'm right, he/other me should be here right about...

"Hey Howard," other me/he says as I/he tuck the mask back into his/my pocket.

Howard folds his arm. "What do you think I am? Some kinda chowder head?" He asks angrily.

This has all happened before. I remember this conversation.

PM looks confused. "I...don't know how to answer that."

OK. Here comes my cue.

"Oh I know what you've been up to."

"You do?"

"Yeah. First you're gone, then Ninja's here. Then he's gone, and you here. I know you're secret, man."

I pick up a small rock off the floor. Ooh, this is gonna hurt, I think grimly.

Just before PM tells Howard our secret, I throw the rock at his/other me's head.

"Howard, I've been wanting to tell you -ouch!" It knocks him/me out and he/I collapses. A few seconds after the rock hits him/me, I feel the same pain on my head, like someone threw a rock at MY head.

"Ouch!" I rub the back of my head. I guess we're the same person, so I hurts me too.

Howard is suddenly very worried. He looks down at unconscious PM.

"Cunningham? Cunningham!" He realizes that he/I have passed out and hurriedly lifts the limp body and hooks his/my arm around his neck so he can pull me to the nurses office.

"Really Cunningham? You chose the worst moment to suddenly black out." He mutters as he drags him/me to the entrance of the school.

I breath a sigh of relief. Besides the throbbing pain in the back of my head, everything went fine. Now Howard is in no danger of being kidnapped or crushed by a monster.

Wow. My life is messed up.

I run into the school, being careful no one sees me. Although, it is the end of the day, so the corridors are all quiet. The only person I ran into was Bucky, who was on his way to band practice for the basket ball game tomorrow. (well, tomorrow in this time era) I thought I should warn him not to attempt a triangle solo at the game, but thought better of it. Probably shouldn't mess with history more then I already have.

I fling open the door to the janitors closet and jump inside. I pull out the Time Ball and set the date back to 16/08/13, select my home address and pressed the holo-button. A flash a light, and I am back in my room. I smile happily.

Finally, no more desperate best-friend-break-outs. No more stupid worries.

All because of this time machine. Thank you, Viceroy. And curse you.

**_Sorry this chapter is so short. I was totally out of ideas. I'll try make the next one longer ;)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wow. This is crazy! 147 views on the end of the first day!? Thanks loads to the people who have read this!**__**  
**_

_**Anyways, here's what happens on the day after the time traveling.**_

I walk into school full of satisfaction. Sigh.

I fling open my locker to get my books. I get quite a shock though. The inside of my locker door is usually covered in a collage of pictures of me and Howard. But they aren't there. In fact, there is not even a glue spot left over. Like they were never there...

I brush off that thought. P Slimz' probably took them down because they some how count for 'vandalizing school property' or something ridiculous.

I take out my science books and close my locker. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Howard next to me.

"Hey Howard. We should be going to scien-" but I scream in horror when I see what Howard is wearing.

He is wearing a black leather McJacket with a black top with a grey squid print on it. He also has denim McSkinnys and black McKicks. His ginger hair is striped with black highlights in it and he has black eyeliner out lining his dim eyes.

"Wha-what happened to you?" I turns and glares at me.

"What does it matter to you, you jerk." He snaps. With that, he stalks off down the corridor, throws open the door to the science room and joins the class.

I stand frozen, my mouth a-gape.

"Hey Randy," says a boys voice behind me.

I scream another time at the sudden mention of my name and fall over in fright. I jump up again and spin around. It's Bucky.

I scowl. "What do you want, Bucky?" I really don't want some band geek shoob bothering me. I'm still trying to figure out what the juice has happened.

Bucky shrugs, "I just wanted to know if you were going to band practice today."

I cock an eyebrow at him. "Why would I go to band practice?"

The triangle-player looks at me like I'm joking. "Um, because you're part of the band. Oh, and I was wondering if you can come to my place after school."

My brain is overloading. "Why would I go to your place?!"

Bucky looks very concerned. "Cause you're my best friend Randy. Or are we gonna end up like you and Howard in the end." He sighs sadly and leaves to go to maths.

I fall to my knees in frustration.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!" I cry.

Principal Slimovitz hands me a detention slip.

"No yelling in the corridors," he says and walks away.

I angrily tear up the slip into tiny little bits of paper and chuck them on the floor. P-Slimz appears again and gives me another piece of detention paper.

"Littering," he scoulds.

I tear it to pieces again but this time I get up and throw them in a bin. I realize I need some help figuring this out. Time to consult the Nomicon.

* * *

I open the door to a bathroom stall and sit down.

"Ok Nomicon, I have a pretty good guess that my time-jumping has me in this situation, but why is Bucky suddenly my friend? I mean, of all people!"

The Nomicon glows and opens. I get sucked straight in. I'm sent falling through the sky and land face first on the floor of a pine forest.

"Really? Would it kill you to put a pillow or something here! Not that I don't love face planting or anything."

Words come falling from the sky and form a sentence in front of me.

"To tamper with ones past," I read out loud,"Is to tamper with ones future"

I fold my arm angrily.

"Yeah I kinda guessed that. But it still doesn't explain why I'm friends with Bucky!"

The letters disappear and are replaced something like a TV screen.

I see an audience and a stage in it.

"Wait a minute! That's the talent show auditions!"

Past Howard is being 'mean judge' and insulting the dancing fish. Past me runs up to him.

_"Howard, you have to stop" he says while thinking of how to tell Howard what happens to the students, "Every time you reject someone...err..bad things happen." I can't tell him about stank or he would have been suspicious._

_Past Howard shoves me out of the way. "The only bad thing that could happen to you is that I become more popular" he says with a smug smile._

_"No. Howard listen! you're putting everyone in danger!"_

_"No Cunningham, you're the one in danger. Of staying a faceless freshman!" He laughs at his joke._

_"Howard please! You have to stop!"_

_Howard glare at past me._

_"What, so you can take my spotlight? No way! Some friend you are."_

With that, the screen fades and I'm left shocked.

"Ok. Now I kinda get why Howard isn't my best bro anymore. And I guess that every time I had to disappear on ninja business, he got fed up. Wow. Ok. But I still don't get why Bucky is now my friend! I mean, of all people!"

A new vision appears on the screen.

I'm being held over the bowl of chili con by Franz Nukid. Oh. I remember that. Not my best moment.

Suddenly, instead of Howard slamming a tray over Franz's head, a fork comes flying through the air and strikes the robot in the back of the neck. It gives me enough time to trip up the German exchange student and sent him falling into the chili. I turn around. The person who threw the fork, with a big smile on his face, is non other then Bucky Hensetter.

"Dang. That sucks," then the realization dawns on me, "wait a minute, if Howard isn't my friend then he never said he knew who the ninja was and got kidnapped, never told me to us the ninja skills to go to the Bash Splash, we never spat in that volcano, never turned in that 'fart box', never went down to the old gym, I never brought Jerry Driscoll back to life, never messed up that Spanish report, we never joined the Wave Slayers, I never went to the Battle of the Bands, Jack Hammer was never releast into Norisville, he was never possesst by the Tengu, I never broke my sword, never went to see Grave Punchers: The Movie, he was never sent to Detention Island, we never won Heidi's favourite video, Howard was never accepted into the Stache club, we never went into that rap battle, we never went to Mac Antfee's campsplosion and Howard never gave me the Skunk Pine sead so I never got my smoke bombs back! Wow. I've really shoobed up history."

The screen disappears and more words appear in its place.

"Fix what has been broken," I read before the Nomicon sucks me out.


	6. Chapter 6

I sprint out of the bathroom to the front door of the school. I have to get back home! Suddenly, Howard steps out of a classroom into the corridor. I'm going to fast and crash into him.

"What the j-?" he says in shock before I knock him over.

We fall into a heap on the floor.

"What the heck are you doing you shoob," he exclaims angrily.

I jump up and dash away without replying.

"Sorry Howard!" I say over my shoulder as I race to the door.

Howard gets up and dusts his leather jacket off muttering,"Stupid Cunningham."

I fly out of the school, grab my bike and pedal at the speed of light back to my house.

When I arrive, I fling open the door and my Bulldog, Bruce, stats barking. He's called that because when I first got him, I was six and when my mom showed me him, I said, "That's bruce!" But my mom thought I meant that the dogs name was Bruce, so that's what we called him.

"Can it Bruce!" I say as I charge up the stairs to my room and Bruce instantly follows me.

I run into my room and close the door behind me. Bruce jumps up onto my desk chair.

I carefully remove the Time Ball from my book bag and am about to punch in a date when I stop. This makes no sence.

"Wait a sec. If I go back and change history to the way it was, then Howard is still gonna be attacked by robots and monsters and other shnasty stuff cause I'm the Ninja." I begin to figure out a plan. "and if I wasn't the Ninja, non of us would be in danger. So I could go back and stop myself from ever becoming the Ninja!" But I stop in my tracks. I LOVE being the Ninja. All the but-whippin' and flipping and kicking and running on the ceiling for no reason**(Morgan was right)**and all the stuff only the Ninja can do. Would I give that all up? Being the Ninja? Then again, it's kinda annoying always having to run of on ninja duty(heh, duty)and if I wasn't the ninja, then there would be no more danger for anyone around me. I mean, they have to have someone else in mind incase the one they chose didn't want to be the Ninja? Yeah, I'm sure they have someone else.

I look over at the Nomicon in my book bag. It probably won't be to happy about this, but maybe there's some kinda cheat that lets you quit being the Ninja. So I reach over a grab the book. It's glowing red so I guess it knows what I'm gonna ask. I flip it open and pass out on the floor. Bruce trots over, a bit concerned, and looks at my face.

* * *

I fall through the air and land on a huge, pattered pillow.

"Huh. You actually listened to me. Shocker."

A bunch of different letters appear and write-

"A ninja must carry out his duty until it is to be past to another" I read

I fold my arms.

"OK. First off. Ha. Duty! Then second, it's _my life _and I can do what _I _want with it and if I want to not be the ninja, then you can't do anything about it"

The moment I finish my sentence, the pillow beneath me disappears and I fall onto the hard floor.

"Wow. That was _real _mature Nomicon. Just let me 'floop' out of here now." I say angrily.

With that, I wake up on the floor of my room with Bruce licking my face with his slobbery tongue.

"Ewww! Bruce, that's disgusting!" I prop myself up on my elbows and clean my face with my shirt. The stupid Bulldog bounces out of the room with a silver ball in his mouth, barking like a maniac.

"Ugh!"

I reach over to my desk to grab the Time Ball. But all I get is a puddle of slobber.

"Oh no." My eyes widen as I realize what has happened.

I look out the door to see Bruce with the Time Ball clamped firmly in his jaws, his stubby tail wagging. I slowly, slowly start crawling towards him on all fours so I don't startle him.

"OK, Bruce. Now will you just give the ball to Randy." I say gently as I reach him. I lean forward to take the ball from his mouth.

Bruce barks playfully and races down stairs. I slam a fist on the ground in frustration. "Wonk!"

I jump up and run down stairs as well. Bruce is standing in the kitchen, his head over his water bowl.

"NO BRUCE! DON'T DROP THAT!" I scream.

Bruce barks again and gallops into the lounge. I skid around the corner and into the lounge too but crash into a chair.

"Ooouuuuuffffff!"

The DemonDog is standing on the other side of the room. I leap over the couch and land in front of Bruce, cornering him.

"Ha!" I dive forward to grab him but he side steps me and I bang into the wall.

"again, ouch!"

I get up and spin around to see Bruce's stubby tail disappearing around the door. I jump over the couch using one arm and sprint through the door. I slip on a pool of slobber on the floor left by Bruce and land on my back. The dog stands over me. I scowl at him but he just barks once more and pads out of the open door to the front garden. Before he can escape, I launch forward and grab his back legs. He yelps and collapses on the floor. It gives me enough time to pry the ball from his mouth.

"Ha! Hahaha! You just got owned dog!" Then I realize how pathetic it was to celebrate victory over a dog so I leave him be.

I race up the stairs two at a time and shut the door before Bruce can follow me.

Before I can change my mind about what I'm going to do, I quickly set a date and time into the panel. And take a deep breath, close my eyes and press the holo-button. There is a flash and I'm shot through time.

**I know this is kinda weird that Randy would give up being the ninja but he and Howard are seriously good friends and I know that I would get sick if i was constantly saving my best friend, so it's understandable.**


	7. Chapter 7

I open my eyes to find myself still standing in my room. I look over at the wall clock. When I got home, it was 10:00 and now it says 3:00 so I've defiantly time-jumped. If I put in the time right, past me should be down stairs eating a burger and there should be-

"The box!" I say as my eyes catch the patterned box on my table. The box that holds everything that belongs to The Ninja. I grab it and look inside. Sure enough, there was the Nomicon. I know that the mask is underneath. My whole future in this box. And I'm about to change it.

I run over to the open window. Hey wait a second, I don't remember opening that? But I brush that aside. I can already hear other me coming upstairs. I run over to the window. I take one last look at the box and chuck it out into the bushes. There is a thud and a groan.

"What the juice?" That sounded human!

I peer over the window edge into the bushes below me. I can just make out something brown...some kinda hat...a cowboy hat? Wait a minute. Didn't the guy who drove the bus to Mount Chuck wear a cowboy hat?...**(True story)**

I hear other me step onto the landing on the stairs. He'll be in my room in a couple of seconds! I waited too long!

I pull out the Time Ball and fumble around with the dates. At the moment I slam the button down, I don't know what date I've punched in. I close my eyes as the light flashes and I'm rocketed through time.

* * *

I open my eyes again to find I'm standing in a lush, green jungle. The air is so think and humid that I start to cough.

"What the juice?! Where the heck am I?!" I exclaim. This stupid Time Machine has put me in the middle of the Amazon!

As I'm checking the date typed in there is a low growl behind me. I realize where I am when I slowly turn around to see the face of a T-Rex a few meters in front of me. Oh. No.

_Stand still Randy. Stand still Randy, _I tell myself.

"It's OK. It's just like Jurassic Park," I say to try make myself calm down.

The dinosaur tilts back its huge head and gives a giant roar that shakes the ground. Birds shoot out of the trees above into the clear blue sky.

"WHAT THE JUICE AM I SAYING! THIS IS NOTHING LIKE JURASSIC PARK!" I scream. I spin myself around and sprint through the forest, the T-Rex charging behind me. I dig into my pocket in hope to find the Ninja mask but remember what I have just done.

"MAN! THAT'S WONK!"

Sweat is pouring from my brow and my legs are tiring. A vine is dangling a few steps ahead of me. I grab it and swing behind a tree. I land with a thud on the ground and my ankle twists underneath me. I bite my tongue to stop myself crying out. The Monster Dino stamps past me like thunder. I select a new date and location at the speed of light and slam down the button again. I close my eyes as the light flashes and I'm out of there.

* * *

I sigh, happy to be back in Norisville. I open my eyes and wish I could close them again. I'm not standing in my house. I'm standing in a pile of rubble. The sky is grey and clouded and I can't see a soul around. I'm shocked and stand absolutely still, ever more motionless then when I saw the T-Rex.

I see the shadow of someone on the far side of what remains of the road.

"Hey!" I call. "What the heck has happened hear?" I'm utterly and completely confused.

I try to walk forward but my ankle screams in pain.

All of a sudden, someone grabs me by the shoulders and drags me down behind the rubble. I fall backwards onto my back.

"What in smoke bombs' name-" I prop myself up on my elbows and look up.

I'm looking into the wide and terrified eyes of Howard. (Normally-dressed Howard that is)

"Cunningham! What are you doing?!" He squeaks, looking fully petrified. "Talking to a monster?!"

My head is going to burst trying to process this. A monster?!

"Howard!" I exclaim. "What has happened to Norisville?!"

Howard gives me an 'are you kidding' look. "Have you been living under a rock?" He says angrily. "You know. The weird green snake-guy turned all sad people into monsters when Juggo couldn't beat him and know that evil guy is running the town. And it turns out that McFist was evil!"

Yup. My brain is going to explode.

"Wait a minute. Juggo?" I ask.

Howard sighs unhappily, clearly not happy to explain everything.

"Juggo was the Ninja. He revealed that the first time he came along to fight that monster, remember? He seemed pretty eager to tell everyone. So the green-guy got him and half the town has been destroyed by monsters!" He finishes by throwing his arms up In the air.

I put my face in my hands.

"It's all my fault..." I mumble.

"How could it be your fault?" Asks Howard.

Suddenly, I think back to when I threw the box out of the window and saw our bus driver...

"Howard, you remember that guy with the cowboy hat that drives our bus?"

Howard nods."Yeah. We spray painted his front door as a prank earlier this year. Good times, good times," he says.

My eyes light up. "Do you remember where he lives?" I ask hurriedly.

Howard looks confused as to why I want to know but nods again. "Yeah, just down on Seedling Street..."

"And has that half of town been destroyed?"

Howard thinks for a moment then says,"No."

I jump up and punch the air. "Perfect!" I holler and I take off down the road with Howard staring after me. Maybe this cowboy guy can help me! I have to find him! He's my only hope!

"To Seedling Street!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**If you have read the 7th chapter a while ago then go back, I added some important info there. But if you don't go back then I'm sure you'll catch up**_** ;)**

I stumbled down the ruins of the road as fast as I can, my beat-up ankle protesting at having to walk. I look at the crumbled remains of the houses on my sides. Only McFist Industries looks completely unharmed.

I can't believe I let this happen! How am I so good at messing up time? Why was I to be the Ninja if I can't even keep my BFF from being bro-napped? Or keep time the way it was.

But seriously. Juggo? As the Ninja? What was going through this guys head? I thought he would chose someone better than that. Like Jacques or someone? At least someone with normal people shoes.

I halt as I see movement behind the piles of cement and tiles.

_Please don't let it be a T-Rex. Please don't let it be a T-Rex..._

I cautiously glance around the rubble to see two yellow eyes stareing at me.

"Oh no-"

A stankified monster leaps at me with a shriek and knocks me to the ground. It pins me down and snarls, a few inches from my face. Gees! It's the dinosaur all over again! I kick the creature on the bottom of the jaw with my good foot. It howls in pain and backs off, flexing its jaw bone. It turns around, its eyes blazing and launches at me again, arms out stretched. I side step it and it slams into the wall of a house behind me, head first. There is a tooth-grinding 'crunch' as it makes contact with the brick. I jump up and dash away, my hoodie billowing out behind me. I look over my shoulder to see the monster getting shakily to its paws and retreating to the shelter of the broken houses.

"Yeah! You just got creamed monster thingy!" I yell as I round a corner and the road disappears from view.

* * *

I run/hobble through a few more streets until I reach the part of town that Howard said hadn't been to badly damaged. Many of the houses are still in tact actually. A bent street post reads 'Seedling Street' in faded white letters. I'm here I guess. Now I've gotta find a house with 'a shoob lives here' spray painted on the door...

Sure enough, the first house I see has the very words in luminous blue and green marking the door. Huh. He never cleaned that off. I wonder why?

I realize I don't know what I'm gonna say to this guy. 'Hey. I'm the ninth grader who dropped a box on your head and spray painted your front door. I was supposed to be the ninja but I've totally screwed up the timeline so I'm not anymore and I need your help.' Nope. I have this nagging feeling that that won't work.

I step up onto the porch and reach towards the door when I hear something following me.

Oh come on! Can't I cross the road without being ambushed by a monster! I spin around and see Bruce sitting at the bottom porch steps, his stubby tail waging.

"Bruce! How'd you find me!" I exclaim happily (Yes. For once I want to see my dog).

The fat bulldog thumps up the stairs and I get down on my knees to rub his head.

"You know, if you had eaten that ball, things would be a lot simpler." I say to Bruce while he lies on his back for a belly scratch.

"Yes. Yes it would," says a voice behind me. I jump to my feet and twist my head around to see the cowboy guy standing in the door way. His expression is unreadable. I rub the back of my neck nervously and I don't meet his eyes. I open my mouth to explain why I'm here but the cowboy guy holds up his hand to tell me there is no need.

"I know who you are." he says plainly.

"Yeah...the teen who dropped that box out of the window..."

"And spray painted my door."

"Yeah...Sorry about that," Why did he have to remember that!?

The cowboy guy thinks for a moment then says,"I have a feeling I know why your here too."

He stands aside and says,"Please. Come in. Don't want the monsters to catch us."

I walk inside to the dimly lit house with Bruce padding at my heels. The cowboy-hat-guy follows behind and locks the door. I start to get nervous but he notices my worries.

"Don't panic," he says,"It's just to keep us safe."

I slowly nod but my nerves are still on edge. He motions for me to sit down at one of the chairs at the kitchen table. As I sit down, I can almost hear my ankle sigh with relief. The cowboy guy sits down at the opposite side of the table, his fingers interlaced. Bruce sits by my feet. There is a short moment of silence.

"So," he begins,"I never quiet caught your name?"

"Randy. Randy Cunningham. And you?" I try to sound casual.

"Thomas Bringwal. Now, Randy Cunningham, will you explain to me why you rejected being the ninja. The whole story please?

I take a deep breath. Gees, this is gonna take a while.

I tell him everything from the robots to the time machine to traveling to the past and shoobing up history. All the while, he nods, his face stern.

When I finish, I pause then say,"Could I still be the ninja if I went back or is there some Nomicon-law against that?" _Please say no. Please say no. Please say no._

Thomas shakes his head,"Not that I know of."

I sigh a huge sigh of relief. Thank Ninja!

"Do you have the devise with you?" he questions.

"Yeah," I say, digging in my pocket,"It's right here in my poc-" but I don't finish my sentence. My left pocket is empty. I'm _positive _I put it in there. I check in the right pocket of my McSkinnies. Nothing.

"No no no no no..." I check in my hoodie's pockets and everywhere else it could be. Zilch.

Then I remember the monster knocking me to the floor...

"IT FELL OUT OF MY POCKET!"


	9. Chapter 9

I leap out of my chair, jump to the door, unlock it and fly down the street with Bruce trailing behind me, all the pain in my ankle forgotten. Thomas just sits at the table and stares out the door, processing what just happened in those few milliseconds.

"Huh. I guess he runs like a ninja." He admits.

* * *

I skid around the corner in the road and sprint down to where the monster attacked me. I don't care how much noise I'm making, I just need to find this time machine. It's my only ticket to fixing this mess!

I bent over, panting, while my eyes frantically search the area around me. Bruce bounces past me and sniffs the floor.

_Please let it be here. Please let it be here._

I'm about to start my surch when Bruce barks frantically. There is something at his paws.

"Bruce! Bruce did you find it!" I run up to him and he wags his tail happily.

There is a brick at his paws. Not the time machine.

I clench my fists. "It's just a brick, Bruce!" I kick the brick angrily. With my bad foot.

"OWWWW!" I cry as I hop around the road on my good foot,"Ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch!"

Bruce tilts his head as he watches me.

I loose my balance and fall over in a heap.

"Ouch" I slowly pick myself up and dust my jacket off. "Well that was embarrassing."

I'm about to take a step forward when my leg freezes, my eyes widen. Just below my foot is the smashed remains of the Time Ball. I fall onto my knees.

"Noooooo!" I cry in anguish.

Bruce tilts back his head and howls.

I hide my face in my hands. What have I done? How could I be so shoobed in the brain? I should have never stolen this stupid stupid time machine. Now it's broken and no one can fix it!

I look up to see McFist Industries in the distance, almost like it's mocking me.

"It's partially your fault too McShoob!" I yell like he would be able to here me.

Then I stop and think for a second. No one can fix it. Except the one who created it! Viceroy! But wait, I can just go ring the bell on the front door. And I can't exactly break in on my own either. Unless...

"Come on Bruce!" I call my dog as I race down the street to where Howard's house used to be.

I find my BFF cowering behind a pile of rubble.

"Howard!" I holler.

He jumps in shock but relaxes when he sees its me.

"Hey Cunningham. What you need?"

"I need your help."

"OK...for what?"

"No time to explain. All I can say is we're gonna break into McFist Industries!"

Howard leaps to his feet in excitement,"Yeah! I don't know why we're doin' this but I've been dying to bust into that evil, lying, chowder head's place! Let's go!" his stomach rumbles. "Right after I get something to eat."

I grab Howard by the back of his jacket and pull him out from behind the rubble.

"No time. Besides, we've gotta pick something else up first." I say like one of those lines in a movie.

Howard sighs.

My shoulders slump."And we might be able to get you a snack while we're there."

Howard's eyes light up.

* * *

A few minutes later, we're both gasping at the wall covered in armory at Thomas's house.

He shrugs, "Just 'cause I'm not the ninja anymore doesn't mean I can't have cool weapons."

"Shweet!" I exclaim.

Howard takes a big bite out of the cheese and lettuce sandwich he got.

"Dish ish sho brushe!" He says with his mouth full.

"Swallow, Howard."

He swallows then says,"This is so bruce! We're gonna be like the ninja!"

"Yes. Yes we are."

Howard stuffs the rest of the sandwich in his mouth and runs over to the variety of weapons. He grabs as much as he can carry and tries to walk out the door with swords scratching the floor and chain sickles dragging behind him but Thomas stops him.

"Only take what you need," he says firmly.

Howard groans but goes and dumps a pile of throwing stars, blades and loads of other things on a table in the middle of the room, muttering under his breath.

I examine the many weapons.

"What exactly are guarding McFist's place?" I ask.

Howard brandishes a sword in front of him. "Those robo-panther-scorpion-dragon things."

"Ugh!" I exclaim. "Robo-panther-scorpion-dragon things! Why does it always have to be robo-panther-scorpion-dragon things!" I take a deep breath after that sentence.

"There names are long hey," says Howard while checking his hair in the blade of another sword.

"I know right?!" I go back to investigating the weaponry.

I hear Howard behind me saying: "ooooo. What does this do-ouch! Stupid thing!"

I ignore him and select a pair of nuncucks, some throwing rings and a long sword. I shove the sword and the nuncucks into my belt and the rings into my pocket. Not as effective as the ninja suit but better then nothing. I turn around to see Howard with THREE swords, his pocket bulging with throwing stars, at least four smaller blades and his thumbs up.

I would roll my eyes but I'm not in the mood. I draw my sword and hold it in front of me.

"Let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Now Randy needs help from his previous arch nemeses to fix every thing. But will Viceroy be willing to cooperate if it means letting the good guys win?**_

Me and Howard walk slowly down the street at a snails pace, lifting our legs really, really slowly.

"Remind me again Howard why we're walking in slow mo?" I ask.

"It's for the effect," he whispers back.

I sigh and walk normally and Howard has to run to catch up with me.

"Oh come on," he begs,"I get to do ONE awesome thing and I don't get to walk in slow mo? What kind of world are we living in?"

"A ruined one," I look straight forward as I speak.

Howard processes what I just said. "Oooh. Right."

We reach down-town Norrisville no problem at all. But as we near McFist industries, the real trouble begins. There a robo-panther-whatevers patrolling every street around the pyramid shaped building. We crouch down behind a dumpster. OK, I've already established that we won't be waltzing in through the front door so we're gonna need another way into Viceroy's lab. Almost as if he's reading my mind, Howard says,"How about an air vent?"

"Howard, that only happens in the movies-" but I stop as Howard points out a vent in the side of the building. "Oh. What were the chances of that?"

We sneak out from behind the bin and make our way to the vent as stealthily as we can.

"Now Howard, if we're careful and keep quiet the robots will never guess we're here." I whisper.

Suddenly, every robotic head turns to us.

"Oh," says Howard,"I forgot to mention. They have _really really _good hearing."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier you shoob! Now run!" I shove him forward and we sprit as fast as we can to the wall with a flood of robo-things chasing us. Howard beats me to the vent. He throws it open and try's to squeeze through but he gets stuck.

"Howard you numb skull! You should have let me get in first! Now suck in your gut!" I order. A robot nears and I throw a ring at it and it collapses but more charge at us.

Howard sucks in his stomach and I push him from behind. With a final heave he pops through and I dive into the narrow opening as the first robot leaps at me. The panther-robo thing try's to fit its paw into the vent but its too big.

"Ha! Hahaha!" I laugh a bit hysterically at the creature.

I look to Howard who is presses into a little ball in the small vent.

"This isn't claustrophobic at all," he mutters sarcastically.

I push him to get him unsquished. "Come on. We've gotta move. Those robots are gonna find a way in eventually."

Howard starts crawling up the vent on all fours with me at the back. Shame for me. A minute later Howard starts humming the theme song to Mission Impossible.

"Dun dun dundun dun dun dundun dun dun. Dadada! Dadada! Dadada! Dun dun-"

"Just shut it, Howard!"

"What? First I can't slow-mo walk and now I can't do Mission Impossible? You're killing it Cunningham. Killing it."

I sigh but we press on. The vent starts getting steeper and I'm worried Howard's gonna slide back and onto me.

Suddenly Howard stops. "uh, Cunningham. It's going straight up." He says panicky.

I look over his shoulder and I see he's right. The passage stops and goes upwards like a tube.

"OK. Let me past," I say as I squeeze past Howard to the end of the vent. Here I can stand up in the tube. I put my hands on either side of it and heave myself up using my arms. When I get my legs off the ground, I put my feet on either side of the tube as well until I'm completely off the floor of the passage. I take a deep breath and inch my hands a bit higher. Then I do the same with my feet. And slowly I'm moving up.

"Do what I'm doing Howard." I say.

Howard looks up unsurely.

"I don't think I can do that Cunningham..."

"Chose. It's this, or the robots."

Howard makes his decision quick. "Up the vent it is!" He positions himself like I am and begins the slow accent.

The climb is long and tiring. Sweat is dripping from my forehead and my arms are getting shaky.

"Howard, you OK?" I ask.

Below me, Howard looks worse then I do.

"I'm *wheeze* fine." He stutters. His face is bright red.

I look up again and see the end of the tunnel nearing.

"We're...almost...there." I say assuringly.

The end is a dead end except for the grate covering the exit. I hold on to the wall with one hand and push the grate up with the other. I peep my head out.

"The coast's clear," I whisper to Howard.

"Then why are you whispering?" He asks frustratedly.

I ignore him and lift myself through the vent onto the floor of a long corridor. I reach down to give Howard a hand. I pull him up and he collapses on the floor, panting heavily.

"Never *wheeze* again, Cunningham." He splutters. I nod in agreement.

"Come on. Lets move out!" I charge down the passage with Howard mopping along behind me.

_Now, if McFist Industries hasn't changed since the last time I was here then Viceroy's lab should be just down here..._

I screech to a halt. Man. I should of remembered from last time. When everything is too quiet then the robots are there. Because right now, towering in front of me are 7 billion robots.


End file.
